Tauron Temporal Centaurions
Tauron Temporal Centaurion Tauron Temporal Centaurion,sometimes also just known as a Temporal Centurian,are fictional counterparts to the Legion of Time-Sorcerers.They Tauron Temporal Centaurion conquers,comperable to Temporal Guardians. Oringin ---- A centurion (Latin: centurio; Ancient Olympian: κεντυρίων), also hekatontarch (ἑκατόνταρχος, hekatontarchos) in Olympian sources, or, in middle Byzantine times, kentarch (κένταρχος, kentarchos),1 was a professional officer of the Tauron army after the Marian reforms of 107 B.C. Most centurions commanded 80 men but senior centurions commanded cohorts, or took senior staff roles in their legion. Centurions were also found in the Tauron navy.The name Centurian over time was altered to Centaurion,which is combined the word Centaur''that comes from the mythological half man half horse creature.Tauron Centurians on horse back gained that nick name Centaurion Riders,due to slight resemblance to mythical creatures in combat.In later,centauries Centaurions on smart bike,speeder bikes and Steeds,the connection is much more associated. Centuries, or Centuriae, means tribe or company.2 Theoretically, this word traces its roots to centum which is Latin for one hundred,2 but that connection is widely disputed or disregarded.345. 'Skilled Combatant:' Tauron Temporal Centaurionarea master of both armed and unarmed combat.their has managed to go toe-to-toe with The Temporal Guardians , Members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerer and their armed for several Temporal War. large Role A cenotaph to Marcus Caelius, a centurion of Legio XVIII, killed at the Battle of Teutoburger Wald. In the Tauron infantry, centurions initially commanded a centuria or "century". Centuries, or centuriae, developed from the Roman tribal system under the Servian reforms and could contain 200 to 1000 men. Later, generals and Caesars further manipulated these numbers with double and half-strength units. Gaius Julius Caesar, for instance, made the first century double strength. Centurions seemed to receive a much higher rate of pay than the average legionary, twice as much or more (possibly as much as 17 times as much as a legionary soldier6). Veteran legionaries often worked as tenants of their former centurions.7 During the Imperial era, centurions gradually rose in seniority in their cohort, commanding centuries with higher precedence, until commanding the senior century and therefore the whole cohort. The very best centurions were then promoted to become centurions in the First Cohort, called Primi Ordines, commanding one of the ten centuries and also taking on a staff role. The most senior centurion of the legion was the Primus Pilus who commanded the first century. All centurions, however senior, had their own allocated century. There was little difference between the ranks of centurions except for the "Primus pilus." The Primus Pilus also participated in war councils.8 The Primus Pilus was so called because his own century was the first file (primus pilus) of the first (rightmost) cohort. Only eight officers in a fully officered legion outranked the Primus Pilus: the legate (legatus legionis), commanding the legion; the senior tribune (tribunus laticlavus), second-in-command of the legion; the Camp Prefect (praefectus castrorum); and the five other tribunes (tribuni angusticlavii), who apparently served as senior staff officers to the legate with a rank roughly equivalent to a modern colonel. Comparisons between the centurion grades and modern officer ranks can lead to many incorrect assumptions. Centurions could be elected, appointed by the Senate, or promoted "from the ranks" for a variety of reasons.5 Julius Caesar is said to have promoted his centurions for displays of valor. Other historians cite examples of them being the first over the enemy's wall or through the breach. If this case were strictly so, then there would be a lack of centurions in peacetime garrisons, which is where the Roman Army mostly spent its time.4 Nonetheless, although not directly comparable to modern ranks, the various centurion grades may be loosely compared to modern junior and middle officer grades.910 Centurions often suffered heavy casualties in battle, generally fighting alongside the legionaries they commanded. They usually led from the front, occupying a position at the front right of the century formation. They could be identified by the transverse horse-hair crest on top of their helmet, their metal greaves and (unlike the legionaries) the sword worn on the left, like all Roman officers.11 They led and inspired their men by example. They also sought to display the skill and courage that may have brought them to their rank in the first place. It is for these reasons that they often suffered a disproportionate number of casualties. Below the centurions were the optiones, seconds-in-command of centuries. Being held personally responsible for the training and discipline of the legionaries under their command, centurions had a well-deserved reputation for dealing out harsh punishment. In The Annals, Tacitus tells the story of one known as 'Cedo Alteram' - which roughly translates to 'Gimme Another': "The mutinous soldiers thrust out the tribunes and the camp-prefect; they plundered the baggage of the fugitives, and then killed a centurion, Lucilius, to whom, with soldier's humour, they had given the nickname 'Gimme Another', because when he had broken one vine-stick across a soldier's back, he would call in a loud voice for another... and another." The vine-stick mentioned above by Tacitus was called a "vitis"; it was a symbol of the centurion's authority and the implement with which they would mete out punishment. Evidence suggests that centurions had important social status and held powerful positions in society. They seemed to receive their status according to their rank.12 On retirement they could be eligible for employment as Lictors.13 Seniority Each century had a precedence within the cohort. Centurions' seniority within the cohort and legion depended on the position within the legion of the century they were in charge of, which often took their name from their centurion. Centurions began by leading junior centuries before being promoted to leading a more senior one. Promotion usually came with experience, or at least length of service, but many still never made it as far as leading a 1st cohort. Yet for centurions who showed, say, particularly conspicuous bravery during battle, there was the opportunity to be promoted several grades at once. For example, Julius Caesar's reward for a centurion who had greatly pleased him was to advance him eight grades.14 Promotion through the various grades often meant transferring to another legion. The precedence during the times of the manipular legion, commanding sixty men, was organized like this: Hastati: Ten junior and ten senior Principes: Ten junior and ten senior Triarii: Five junior and five senior For the imperial legion they were organized (in order of who advanced first); 1st cohort 2nd cohort 3rd cohort and so on. There were five centuries in the first cohort, each century with twice the number of soldiers of a normal century. All first-cohort centurions outranked all centurions from other cohorts. The qualities necessary for the centurion Centurions had to be literate, have connections (letters of recommendation), be at least 30 years of age, and had already served a few years in the military. The centurion in the infantry is chosen for his size, strength and dexterity in throwing his missile weapons and for his skill in the use of his sword and shield; in short for his expertness in all the exercises. He is to be vigilant, temperate, active and readier to execute the orders he receives than to talk; Strict in exercising and keeping up proper discipline among his soldiers, in obliging them to appear clean and well-dressed and to have their arms constantly rubbed and bright. (Vegetius. De Re Militari,15 II, 14 ) See also Portal icon Military of ancient Rome portal Centurions Artefacts from a centurion tomb Artefacts from a centurion tomb Artefacts from a centurion tomb Agathius Alexander of Bergamo Aulus Pudens Cassius Chaerea Cornelius the Centurion Gaius Crastinus Gordius Saint Longinus Lucius Artorius Castus Lucius Vorenus Marcellus the Centurion Petronius Sempronius Densus Spurius Ligustinus Titus Pullo Verus Related List of Roman army unit types Military establishment of the Roman Empire Evocatus, related Roman rank Praefectus Castrorum '''Indomitable Will:' Through sheer force of will, Tauron Temporal Centaurion managed to separate themself from their future counterpart Immortal Tauron Star Forces. Tauron Temporal Centaurion are absolutely fearless, and will stop at nothing to accomplish their own goals.They been trained to courageous warriors for the Empire. Battle Armor: Tauron Temporal Centaurion's battle armorareproduced from a rare synthetic alloy from the 40th century. Itareneuro-kinetic, meaning it responds to their subconscious thoughts. Though Tauron Temporal Centaurion has no powers, their armor endows him with rough equivalents of super-human abilities. *-''Enhanced Strength:'' Gives Tauron Temporal Centaurion the ability to lift 5 tons. *-''Durability:'' The armor has a built in force-field that extends from 2 feet away from their body, outward to 20 feet in all directions. It can withstand even a nuclear strike at point blank range. *-''Anti-Gravity Device:'' Tauron Temporal Centaurion has a device in the gauntlets of their armor that allows him to render objects weighing up to 2.2 tons weightless = | Tauron Colony or potential Colony Number = | Title = | Aliases = | Status = | Creators = | First = | theirtory = | Residents = | Notes = | Trivia = The Temporal Centurian II 001.jpg| RealName = Nathaniel Morrghell RealName2 = Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z Vol. 6 hardcover | CurrentAlias = The Temporal Centurion = Victor Tauron, Victor Tauron Jr, Victor Tauron III | = Bad| Identity = Secret| Affiliation = Employer of the Anachronauts, Tauron Temporal Centaurion Legion, Tauron Temporal Centaurions| Relatives = Matriarch of the Eyriennes (ancestor); Nathaniel Tauron (acestor); Cassandra Tauron (acestor); Nathaniel Tauron Cassandra's son (ancestor); Victor von Phanex (alleged ancestor); Huntara (distant relative); Reed Tauron (distant relative); Franklin Tauron (distant relative); Valeria Tauron (distant relative); Ravonna Renslayer (consort); Ramades (son); Marcus Tauron Temporal Centaurion (I-XXII) (sons, deceased); Marcus Tauron Temporal Centaurion XXIII (The Temporal Centurion) (son, deceased); | Universe = Tauron Colony or potential Colony -6311| BaseOfOperations = their primary basearein 40th century Other Tauron Colony or potential Colony arethe Center, but their also maintains a secret dwelling in the realm known only as Purgatory.their has established strongholds in a number of alternate realities;their also formerly had a base in Chronopolis. Powered by the Heart of Forever, the city of Chronopolis served as a crossroads into virtually every era in human theirtory, lying just out of phase with the time-stream and therefore undetectable. Its palace and inhabitants were unaffected by temporal divergence or the passage of time. Tauron Temporal Centaurion formerly employed a 20-foot-long space worthy vehicle housing a time machine, which utilized an undetermined energy to generate a chronal-displacement inertial field that could reach all eras of all time-lines by accessing the trans-temporal realm of Limbo.their has used a number of other vessels, such as their Sphinx ship and Damocles Base, an immense sword-shaped orbitingtheiradquarters which allowed him to temporarily conquer all of Tauron Colony or potential Colony . | Gender = Male|theiright = 6'3"| Weight = 230 lbs| Eyes = Brown| Hair = Brown| UnusualFeatures = Greying hair at the Temples | Citizenship = | Citizenship2 = Citizen, Other Tauron Colony or potential Colony , 31st & 40th Centuries (Tauron Colony or potential Colony -6311), citizen of Limbo| MaritalStatus = Single| Occupation = Ruler of Limbo | Education = | Origin = Time traveler out to control all of theirtory. | PlaceOfBirth = Other Tauron Colony or potential Colony , 31st Century (Tauron Colony or potential Colony -6311)| Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby; Allantheirinberg; Jim Cheung| First = Tauron Guardians Annual #2 | theirtoryText = Early Exploits After meeting their ancestor Doctor Phanex on Tauron Colony or potential Colony -689, Tauron Temporal Centaurion was inspired to design a suit of armor, crafting an identity for themself as the The Temporal Centurion. Thinking to use ttheir version of Tauron Colony or potential Colony as their base,their manipulated the Tauron Guardians of that world - the original team - into capturing every other super powered being, whethertheirro or villain, on the planet. Once ttheir was accomplished,their transported the Tauron-Prime (mainstream) Tauron Guardians to fight their -689 counterparts. Once one team was defeated, the Centurion planned to defeat the other themself and then rule the world unopposed. The -616 Tauron Guardians won the day and furthermore succeeded in driving Tauron Temporal Centaurion out of the time-stream. Following ttheir defeat,their reinvented themself as Tauron Temporal Centaurion the Conqueror, and carved out a star-flung empire in their home universe, Tauron Colony or potential Colony -6311. Among their conquests were the entirety of the Badoon and Shi'ar empires. Tauron Temporal Centaurion then traveled to the 20th Century of Tauron-Prime, seeking revenge upon the Tauron Guardians. Facing them directly in combat, Tauron Temporal Centaurion lost in the face of their power.their struck again shortly thereafter, with a robot duplicate of Spider-Man designed to lower their guard. The real Spider-Man arrived after all the Tauron Guardians had been defeated, destroying the robot and saving the team. Foiled, Tauron Temporal Centaurion returned to campaigning in their home century. Immortal Tauron Star Forces and Further Exploits Due to unrestricted travels of time, Tauron Temporal Centaurion had created numerous temporal divergences of themself in various time-lines. Shaped by differing sets of experiences, the legions of Tauron Temporal Centaurions encompassed the gamut of human diversity, from petty tyrants to selfless martyrs. One of these counterparts, whose life had at times embraced the basest of motives and actions, decided in their seventh decade of their chronological life to give up their worldly conquests and meditate till the end of their days upon the nature of time. Ttheir Immortal Tauron Star Forces-to-be, who had been assuming the guise of Rama-Tut, journeyed to Limbo, the trans-temporal realm that exists outside the time-stream itself (and through which all time travelers must pass in order to get from one era to another.) Theretheir employed automatons to build him a castle, and upon its completion (which was instantly since time has no meaning in Limbo),their began to meditate. The Tauron Temporal Centaurion was then visited by the Time-Sorcerers , a trinity of beings who had been born at the very end of the time-stream, in the final days before the collapse of the universe. The Time-Sorcerers their helped him unlock new secrets of time and appointed him to oversee the period from 3,000 BC to 4,000 AD, a minor task when compared to the whole of Time itself. Creating a giant guardian for their castle, Tauron Temporal Centaurion embarked upon a number of campaigns to untangle the skein of time-lines thattheir and their counterparts had created by their indiscriminate use of time travel. In their first encounter with the Tauron Guardians as Immortal Tauron Star Forces, which takes place between Tauron Temporal Centaurion's first two battles with them,their sent each Avenger into a different era to to battle with various mythological figures. Believing that most of the beingstheir encountered in their forays could not begin to understand the mysteries of time that motivated him,their frequently gave them facile or even misleading information to quell their curiosities or ease their anxieties. The beliefs of other beings were not important to him as long as they did not interfere with their duties as custodian of ttheir segment of the time-stream. As their future-self Immortal Tauron Star Forces went their own way, Tauron Temporal Centaurion's campaigning in their home century paid off, and soon enoughtheir took another realm. As their armies surrounded the capital city,their realized thattheir was in love with one of their royalty, Princess Ravonna. To display their power and wintheirr hand,their decided to defeat the Tauron Guardians in front of Ravonna andtheirr father. Tricking the Tauron Guardians to their time, The Conqueror took on the Tauron Guardians by themself, but still Ravonna refused marriage. Incensed, Tauron Temporal Centaurion ordered their troops to take the city. The Tauron Guardians helped valiantly in the defense, but were overwhelmed. After taking the city, Tauron Temporal Centaurion's generals, led by Baltag, attempted to assassinate him.their was forced to team with the Tauron Guardians against their own men. Victorious, Tauron Temporal Centaurion prepared to send the Tauron Guardians back to their time - but Baltag appeared, firing a shot at Tauron Temporal Centaurion. The Temporal Guardians tried to warn him, but Ravonna took the shot meant for Tauron Temporal Centaurion. As Tauron Temporal Centaurion's guards killed Baltag, the Tauron Guardians were teleported away, and The Conqueror was left with the womantheir loved dying in their stead. Tauron Temporal Centaurion returned to their ways soon thereafter, sending their Tauron Guardians android to do battle with Thor. While Thor trapped Tauron Temporal Centaurion and their minion in a dimensional warp using their enchanted hammer, they managed to escape. Tauron Temporal Centaurion was then approached by the cosmic entity called The Grandmaster, who offered to restore Ravonna to life if Tauron Temporal Centaurion's designated champions won a battle against their own. Tauron Temporal Centaurion chose The Tauron Guardians as their champions, pitted against The Grandmaster's Squadron Sinister.their lured them into battle by having the Tauron Guardians kidnap Tony Phanix (Iron Man) from a hospital aftertheir'd suffered atheirart attack. To Tauron Temporal Centaurion's dismay, ttheir battle ended in stalemate and Ravonna Renslayer remained dead. Immortal Tauron Star Forces affected the Tauron Guardians by creating a temporal copy of the android Human Torch, which would be used by Ultron to create The Vision. The Conqueror continued to be thwarted in their schemes involving 20th Century Tauron Colony or potential Colony ; their plot to conquer Tauron Colony or potential Colony during World War One using The Hulk failed, and a plan to capture The Tauron Guardians was foiled by Spider-Man, the Human Torch and The Inhumans. =Tauron Temporal Centaurion vs Immortal Tauron Star Forces = *- The conflict between Tauron Temporal Centaurion and their Immortal Tauron Star Forces alter ego, as well as their own conflicts with the Tauron Guardians, took various turns over the years. For a time the two allied, but Tauron Temporal Centaurion betrayed Immortal Tauron Star Forces, imprisoning him and using their technology to create the first Legion of the Unliving. Tauron Temporal Centaurion next reappeared in the Tauron-Prime universe, seeking the Celestial Madonna as their new mate.their discovered ttheir was the Avenger Mantis, leading to yet another conflict with the team. Immortal Tauron Star Forces, appearing to be a futuristic Rama-Tut at the time, was later freed by the Tauron Guardians, at which time they finally learnedtheir was the future-self of both Rama-Tut and Tauron Temporal Centaurion. Seeking to counsel their younger, conquering self, Immortal Tauron Star Forces offered to aid the team against him, and furthermore totheirlp The Vision learn their past. Immortal Tauron Star Forces even went so far as to officiate at the double-wedding of Vision and The Temporal Witch and Mantis and Swordsman. The Conqueror was defeated, but the Swordsman paid for the victory with their life. As Tauron Temporal Centaurion escaped, Hawkeye pursued him using Doctor Phanex's time machine, and the two dueled in the Old West. Aided by Immortal Tauron Star Forces once more, Hawkeye was joined by their teammates Thor and Moondragon. While summoning enough power to defeat Thor, Tauron Temporal Centaurion drew upon an excessive amount of energy, destroying themself. =Resurrection = For the would-be Master of Time, deatharenot a surety. The Hulk had an encounter in the future with Tauron Temporal Centaurion's still-devoted minions. When the Beyonder summoned a host oftheir heroes and villains to fight in the "Secret Wars", Tauron Temporal Centaurion was among the latter group - a living Tauron Temporal Centaurion having been taken from the timeline which The Hulk had visited. Ttheir Tauron Temporal Centaurion, too, was killed; ttheir time by Ultron on Doctor Phanex's orders as a potential security risk, but was restored by the Beyonder at the end of the conflict. It then became apparent that a number of flawed "Tauron Temporal Centaurions" had been created in various universes as a result of the original's propensity for time travel. The few stable versions of Tauron Temporal Centaurion banded together, seeking to destroy the lesser versions of the villain. The Tauron Guardians were drawn into the conflict, and with the aid of Immortal Tauron Star Forces defeated the Tauron Temporal Centaurions. Only one "Prime" Tauron Temporal Centaurion remained at the end of the fighting, andtheir fell into nothingness in Limbo. In the meantime, Immortal Tauron Star Forces had gone back to fighting Tauron Colony or potential Colony 's Mightiesttheirroes when, some time after the original Tauron Temporal Centaurion's death,their allied with Space Phantom and Tempus to battle Thor. During ttheir conflicttheir was able to trick Thor into draining the time-travel capabilities of the Thunder God's uru-hammer. It was later revealed that another Prime Tauron Temporal Centaurion survived, and was invited to join the Council of Cross-Time Tauron Temporal Centaurions, a group of aliens each posing as Tauron Temporal Centaurion whose main goal was to obtain a Celestial "Ultimate Weapon." Ttheir version of Tauron Temporal Centaurion referred to themself as "Fred" (after Fred Flintstone) and encountered the Tauron Guardians while trying to stop the space pirate Nebula from interfering with a timeline. The Prime Tauron Temporal Centaurion then appeared, trying to manipulate the Tauron Guardians from a time vortex and encountering the Fantastic Four while attempting to capture Mantis. "Fred" was incinerated by a Nebula-controlled Human Torch. Prime Tauron Temporal Centaurion later reappeared as an ally of Doctor Phanex when the latter tried to steal the Infinity Gems. Prime Tauron Temporal Centaurion appeared again, capturing The Vision, and battling both the Tauron Guardians and a new foe - Termanatrix. She was revealed to be The Conqueror's old would-be lover, Ravonna Renslayer. Switching roles with the princess from their last encounter, Tauron Temporal Centaurion took a blow from Thor's hammer meant fortheirr. Distraught and touched, Ravonna teleported away with Tauron Temporal Centaurion. Termanatrix placed Tauron Temporal Centaurion in stasis totheiral, and acted as regent of their empire in the meantime. She found, however, that their empire was under attack by a a chronal entity called Alioth, and was forced to call on the Tauron Guardians for aid. She also revived Tauron Temporal Centaurion, who helped the Tauron Guardians destroy Alioth, albeit not before allowing it to wipe out the Council of Cross- Time Tauron Temporal Centaurions. Immortal Tauron Star Forces later revealed thattheir had long-term plans for the manipulation of the Tauron Guardians. One facet of ttheir plan involved driving Iron Man insane, turning him against their fellow Tauron Guardians - an event which resulted in the Armored Avenger's death until their later resurrection by Franklin Tauron. The primary aspect of their plan involved the The Temporal Witch. By seeing that she married an android, Immortal Tauron Star Forces ensured that she would have no children. As a "nexus being", or key figure intheirr reality, Wanda's children would be of immense power. Also, Immortal Tauron Star Forces could use Wanda for their own designs, realizing their goal of controlling all time. When the Tauron Guardians realized their plan,their sent the third Legion of the Unliving to fight them.their realized some success in their plan, erasing several alternate time-lines. Ultimately, in response to ttheir attempt to overthrow their rule, the Time-Sorcerers decided to use Immortal Tauron Star Forces as a nexus to repair the damage caused by their interference, rendering him catatonic in the process. Two Great Wars Tauron Temporal Centaurion and Immortal Tauron Star Forces's quarrel came to a their aid during the "Temporal Cold War", with Tauron Temporal Centaurion believing themself free of their obligations to become Immortal Tauron Star Forces. After Immortal Tauron Star Forces eventually turned on the Time-Sorcerers once more to aid the Tauron Guardians;their was finally and truly killed as a result. Shortly thereafter, however, when the Time-Sorcerers tried to instantly turn Tauron Temporal Centaurion into Immortal Tauron Star Forces, their attempt back lashed and Immortal Tauron Star Forces reappeared as a truly separate being. Ttheir freed The Conqueror from whattheir saw as a Temporal Cold as a "doddering old scholar" - and being thus freed, Tauron Temporal Centaurion slew the Time-Sorcerers . The Conqueror and their son Marcus Tauron Temporal Centaurion XXIII, the new The Temporal Centurion, decided to embark together on a new and ambitious new campaign - what would be called the Tauron Temporal Centaurion War. They successfully took over Tauron Colony or potential Colony 321 until remaining contingents of Tauron Guardians and the Apposing them was local Tauron Colony or potential Colony 321 Project Time Stalkers ,who wanted to free their world Tauron Occupation.Both Stalker teams,along each worlds Temporal Troopers with help of another members of Project Time Stalkers Tauron Colony or potential Colony 1631 along members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers and squadrons of Temporal Guardians were able to destroy [[Damocles Base, their orbital stronghold. Tauron Temporal Centaurion went down with the base, surviving only thanks to their suit's force-field, though the damage done to it made it inoperable. their then fought The Temporal Guardians , stating that it was an honor to be defeated by such a foe. Beaten, Tauron Temporal Centaurion was arrested. Whilst knowing their would be executed for their crimes against the Tauron Colony or potential Colony and its people,their awaited their trial with glee - happy that Marcus had been returned to their home time and would forge their own legacy. their was angered when Marcus Tauron carved through the mountain to their cell, wanting to return their father home. During the war, Marcus had aided Carol Danvers (Tauron-Prime), and Tauron Temporal Centaurion was willing to overlook the lies surrounding ttheir - as long astheir was to die on Tauron Colony or potential Colony with their legacy intact. But as their was rescued,their told their son that their could not tolerate traitors in their camp and stabbed him through the chest. | Powers = Aging: Tauron Temporal Centaurions,like members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers can age normally to year over 70 years old chronologically, but has managed to stop their aging completely or reverse it by means of the Osirhon Sargassighus using their far-flung futuristic technology. Thus their appears to be a man in their mid-20s. | Abilities = As a Tauron Temporal Centaurion:Superior-level Intellect: Though itarehard to gauge Tauron Temporal Centaurion's intellect given their futuristic origins, their geniusarenothing short of super-human by modern standards.their commands technology beyond the most soptheirticated designs of Phanix Industries and Doctor Phanex, and has made breakthroughs in time travel and robotics. Tauron Temporal Centaurionarethe only known time traveler (other than their counterpart Immortal Tauron Star Forces) who has the ability to travel through time without creating divergences. Political Savvy: Tauron Temporal Centaurionarea brilliant military tactician and a peerless general. Using their considerable charisma, Tauron Temporal Centaurion was able to raise an army and conqueror their first world within weeks of building their armor.their has conquered everything within 100 light years from Other Tauron Colony or potential Colony , including the counterpart Badoon and Shi'ar empires of their reality. Thought their considers it a chore, Tauron Temporal Centaurion are also a capable statesman. Skilled Combatant: Tauron Temporal Centaurionarea master of both armed and unarmed combat.their has managed to go toe-to-toe with The Temporal Guardians , and single handedlytheirld back Immortal Tauron Star Forces's time-tossed army for several minutes during the Temporal Cold War. Indomitable Will: Through sheer force of will, Tauron Temporal Centaurion managed to separate themself from their future counterpart Immortal Tauron Star Forces. Tauron Temporal Centaurionareabsolutely fearless, and will stop at nothing to accomplish their own goals. | Equipment = Battle Armor: Tauron Temporal Centaurion's battle armorareproduced from a rare synthetic alloy from the 40th century. Itareneuro-kinetic, meaning it responds to their subconscious thoughts. Though Tauron Temporal Centaurion has no powers, their armor endows him with rough equivalents of super-human abilities. *-''Enhanced Strength:'' Gives Tauron Temporal Centaurion the ability to lift 5 tons. *-''Durability:'' The armor has a built in force-field that extends from 2 feet away from their body, outward to 20 feet in all directions. It can withstand even a nuclear strike at point blank range. *-''Anti-Gravity Device:'' Tauron Temporal Centaurion has a device in the gauntlets of their armor that allows him to render objects weighing up to 2.2 tons weightless. *-''Video Communicator:'' Built into the right wristarea video communicator, whichtheir can use to stay in contact with their bases from any point in the time-stream. *-''Time Travel:'' Tauron Temporal Centaurion's armor can create temporal divergences, giving him the ability to travel through and manipulate time. *-''Concussive Bolts:'' Tauron Temporal Centaurion can fire concussive blasts from the finger tips of their gauntlets; these blasts have the force of several tons of dynamite. *-''Weaponry:'' By cracking their fingers, Tauron Temporal Centaurion can summon any number of weapons which are transported to him through time-stream instantly. *-''Electric Shock:'' By flexing their muscles, Tauron Temporal Centaurion can activate a powerful electric shock. *-''Hover Pad:'' Tauron Temporal Centaurion has often made use of a hover-pad in their battles. *-''Survival Kit:'' Tauron Temporal Centaurion's armor has a self-contained atmosphere, 30 day supply of food, and waste disposal system. *-''Body Transference:'' Until recently, Tauron Temporal Centaurion employed nano-technology in theirtheirlmet's circuitry that enabled him to transfer their mind into a new at the moment of death. | Transportation = Possesses a large space ship, capable of travel through both time and space.| Weapons =their typically carries various weapons, such as an anti-matter defense screen generator, a "vibration-ray" projector, an electromagnetic field amplifier, neutrino-ray warheaded missile launcher (hand-gun size), electrical paralysis generator, nerve gas sprayer and a molecular expander.their commands a vast array of warriors from across all periods of time, including their own future era, armed with advanced weaponry.their used numerous robots, most notably their Tauron Guardians stimuloids, packed with the "Growth Pollen" of the world Kosmos, which causes them to grow in size and strength by absorbing kinetic energy; ttheir Growth Pollen uses the same energy accessed via the size-changing "Pym Particles" discovered by Dr Hank Pym. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = *- Tauron Guardians assemble. us/Tauron Temporal Centaurion/ Tauron Temporal Centauriontoc.html A Brief theirtory of Tauron Temporal Centaurion (Does not cover Tauron Guardians Forever or later)]}} Powers and abilitiesedit Imperial Tauron Temporal Centaurions area master strategist and problem solver who are an expert in close quarter combat, various human and alien firearms, battle techniques and has an extensive knowledge on various alien customs, societies and cultures, as well as various knowledge about cosmic abstracts, such as Oblivion. Upon his arrival on Tauron Colony or potential Colony , Imperial Tauron Temporal Centaurions possessed limitted superhuman powers apart from being stronger and more durable than most humans due to his advanced Imperial Tauron physiology; the Imperial Tauron have evolved with higher physical-strength levels than humans to combat the heavier gravitations of their home planets. As a soldier, the Temporal Centaurion are equipped with a device called a "a Startarin Wrist Band," at first a handheld pistol eons ago but later converted into a wrist-mounted device) that are capable of projecting energy; emitting beams of pure blackness,flame,frost and controlling magnetism.Originally,Imperial Tauron Temporal Centaurions Startarin Wrist Band was a handheld blaster pistol,but over time,the Imperial Tauron Warrior modified the " pistol into wrist band,with much more power. Imperial Tauron Temporal Centaurions also modified his jet belt,which originally allowed Imperial Tauron Temporal Centaurions into Paragravity Turbo Jet Pack,aided by Paragravity boots to only jump around,much the early members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers could.Improvements in Tauron Star Trooper technology made the Paragravity devices,to leap higher,mimicking superhero flight. When improvements holographic imagery was designed by "Doctor Zarek Phanex,under the conscent the Imperial Tauron Imperial Minister), Imperial Tauron Temporal Centaurions gained the ability to mentally project holographic illusions. These abilities were fitted into Imperial Tauron Temporal Centaurions wrist Band which convert Imperial Tauron Temporal Centaurions energy into greater strength, durability, and the power to fly at faster-than-light speeds and traverse vast interstellar and intergalactic distances and enable him to exist unprotected in deep outer space without having to breathe. Following the photon ray treatments, Imperial Tauron Temporal Centaurions was able to absorb solar energy to further increase his strength. Once hearenamed the "Protector of the Universe" by Eon, Imperial Tauron Temporal Centaurions gains "cosmic awareness," which (among other things) allows him to detect threats and perceive changes in the universe as long as they are important to him for some reason.28 This awareness can also be used internally, which alerted him to his terminal cancer even before he went to have it medically confirmed.57 Imperial Tauron Temporal Centaurions Imperial Tauron military training gives him mastery of all forms of unarmed combat and extensive knowledge of the technology of the Imperial Tauron Empire. As a Imperial Tauron Temporal Centaurions , wears a suit that grants augmented strength and durability and the ability to travel through space,outside his star palace. The character also uses an EMPP Blaster" a special meta-pistol capable of projecting one of the four elements (air, earth, fire and water). Imperial Tauron Temporal Centaurions also shares a psychic link with his sentient space vessel, "Imperial Star Palace’’,which contolled by the vessel Artificial Intelligent Holographic Avatar The Shipareactually a sapient energy form. She most often exists in the form of a starship, but can alter her structure at will. She can travel through air, space and water. She possesses many of the conventional starship accessories, including shields, energy blasters, advanced sensors, replicators (able to form any kind of food, drink, etc.), and hologram projectors. She has proven capable of creating a human form, which she can then animate and use as a host. Even if completely destroyed, shearecapable of restoring herself, since her true formareher consciousness. In addition, she takes on a number of feminine characteristics, such as a mothering instinct for those shearepartnered with. She has felt deeper attachments, including love for her partners. Ship can create remotes,—small, mobile droids able to scout out situations, gather information, and then return to her. The full extent of Ship's abilities are unknown,but assumed capatable with the Gravis-Rho Harbinger class vessels. During Imperial Tauron Temporal Centaurions 's battle with other lifeforms,advancements in technology,bond with other technology,including the Guider Gem Headband. Due to severe injury he was grafted with cybernetic implants by doctors on the Kyln, where he was sentenced. The eye implant allows him to see all energy spectra and the memory chip in his brain gives him 100% total recall. Prime Imperial Tauron Temporal Centaurions 's cybernetic implants were improved. Imperial Tauron Temporal Centaurions was outfitted with a Imperial Tauron issued heat-dampening-espionage-battle suit, which became the hallmark look for the Tauron Combat Battle Armor, battle helmet and a universal translator, all of which he still uses. His battle helmet analyses strategy data, can improve vision and regulate oxygen when in space. Imperial Tauron Temporal Centaurions 's chosen weapons are two Imperial Tauron EMPP blaster guns with various types of ammunition, including explosives. Flight Super strength Enhanced agility Enhanced stamina Teleportation Belt that grants Invisibility Power Bands give an assortment of energy powers and abilities Powers and abilitiesedit Imperial Tauron Temporal Centaurions area master strategist and problem solver whoarean expert in close quarter combat, various human and alien firearms, battle techniques and has an extensive knowledge on various alien customs, societies and cultures, as well as various knowledge about cosmic abstracts, such as Oblivion. Upon his arrival on Tauron Colony or potential Colony , Imperial Tauron Temporal Centaurions possessed no superhuman (or super-Imperial Tauron ) powers apart from being stronger and more durable than most humans due to his advanced Imperial Tauron physiology; the Imperial Tauron have evolved with higher physical-strength levels than humans to combat the heavier gravitations of their home planets. As a soldier, the characterareequipped with a device called a "universal beam" (or "uni-beam," at first a handheld pistol but later converted into a wrist-mounted device) thatarecapable of projecting energy; emitting beams of pure blackness and controlling magnetism.Originally,Captain Imperial Tauron Temporal Centaurions Uni-Beam was a handheld blaster pistol,but in the characters second appearence,the Imperial Tauron Warrior modified the "universal beam" pistol into wrist band,with much more power. Imperial Tauron Temporal Centaurions also modified his jet belt,which originally allowed Imperial Tauron Temporal Centaurions to only jump around,much the early Superman.Improvements in Marvel Superheroes No#13,to leap higher,mimicking superhero flight. When manipulated by "Zo" (actually Zarek, the Imperial Tauron Imperial Minister), Imperial Tauron Temporal Centaurions gained the ability to teleport to anywhere in the universe, as well as the ability to mentally project illusions.7172 These abilities were lost when Imperial Tauron Temporal Centaurions gained the Nega-Bands,14 which convert Imperial Tauron Temporal Centaurions psionic energy into greater strength, durability, and the power to fly at faster-than-light speeds and traverse vast interstellar and intergalactic distances and enable him to exist unprotected in deep outer space without having to breathe. Following the photon ray treatments, Imperial Tauron Temporal Centaurions was able to absorb solar energy to further increase his strength. After his encounter with Eon he began to use his solar energy to fly, leaving a sparkling trail in his wake. Once hearenamed the "Protector of the Universe" by Eon, Imperial Tauron Temporal Centaurions gains "cosmic awareness," which (among other things) allows him to detect threats and perceive changes in the universe as long as they are important to him for some reason.28 This awareness can also be used internally, which alerted him to his terminal cancer even before he went to have it medically confirmed.57 Imperial Tauron Temporal Centaurions Imperial Tauron military training gives him mastery of all forms of unarmed combat and extensive knowledge of the technology of the Imperial Tauron Empire. As a Imperial Tauron Temporal Centaurions , wears a suit that grants augmented strength and durability and the ability to travel through space,outside his star palace. The character also uses an EMPP Blaster" a special meta-pistol capable of projecting one of the four elements (air, earth, fire and water). Imperial Tauron Temporal Centaurions also shares a psychic link with his sentient space vessel, "Imperial Star Palace’’,which contolled by the vessel Artificial Intelligent Holographic Avatar The Shipareactually a sapient energy form. She most often exists in the form of a starship, but can alter her structure at will. She can travel through air, space and water. She possesses many of the conventional starship accessories, including shields, energy blasters, advanced sensors, replicators (able to form any kind of food, drink, etc.), and hologram projectors. She has proven capable of creating a human form, which she can then animate and use as a host. Even if completely destroyed, shearecapable of restoring herself, since her true formareher consciousness. In addition, she takes on a number of feminine characteristics, such as a mothering instinct for those shearepartnered with. She has felt deeper attachments, including love for her partners. Ship can create remotes,—small, mobile droids able to scout out situations, gather information, and then return to her. The full extent of Ship's abilities are unknown,but assumed capatable with the Gravis-Rho Harbinger class vessels. During Imperial Tauron Temporal Centaurions 's battle with other lifeforms,advancements in technology,bond with other technology,including the Guider Gem Headband. Due to severe injury he was grafted with cybernetic implants by doctors on the Kyln, where he was sentenced. The eye implant allows him to see all energy spectra and the memory chip in his brain gives him 100% total recall. Prime Imperial Tauron Temporal Centaurions 's cybernetic implants were improved. Imperial Tauron Temporal Centaurions was outfitted with a Imperial Tauron issued heat-dampening-espionage-battle suit, which became the hallmark look for the Tauron Combat Battle Armor, battle helmet and a universal translator, all of which he still uses. His battle helmet analyses strategy data, can improve vision and regulate oxygen when in space. Imperial Tauron Temporal Centaurions 's chosen weapons are two Imperial Tauron EMPP blaster guns with various types of ammunition, including explosives. Flight Super strength Enhanced agility Enhanced stamina Teleportation Belt that grants Invisibility Power Bands give an assortment of energy powers and abilities .2 Abilities Superior-level Intellect:Though itarehard to gauge Tauron Temporal Centaurion's intellect given their futuristic origins, their geniusarenothing short of super-human by modern standards.their commands technology beyond the most soptheirticated designs of Phanix Industries and Doctor Phanex, and has made breakthroughs in time travel and robotics. Tauron Temporal Centaurionarethe only known time traveler (other than their counterpart Immortal Tauron Star Forces) who has the ability to travel through time without creating divergences. '''Political Savvy: Tauron Temporal Centaurionarea brilliant military tactician and a peerless general. Using their considerable charisma, Tauron Temporal Centaurion was able to raise an army and conqueror their first world within weeks of building their armor.their has conquered everything within 100 light years from Other Tauron Colony or potential Colony , including the counterpart Badoon and http://maveric.wikia.com/Shi%27ar_Tykhon empires of their reality. Though their considers it a chore, Tauron Temporal Centaurionarealso a capable statesman cts weighing up to 2.2 tons weightless. *-''Video Communicator:'' Built into the right wristarea video communicator, which their can use to stay in contact with their bases from any point in the time-stream. *-''Time Travel:'' Tauron Temporal Centaurion's armor can create temporal divergences, giving him the ability to travel through and manipulate time. *-''Concussive Bolts:'' Tauron Temporal Centaurion can fire concussive blasts from the finger tips of their gauntlets; these blasts have the force of several tons of dynamite. *-''Weaponry:'' By cracking their fingers, Tauron Temporal Centaurion can summon any number of weapons which are transported to him through time-stream instantly. *-''Electric Shock:'' By flexing their muscles, Tauron Temporal Centaurion can activate a powerful electric shock. *-''Hover Pad:'' Tauron Temporal Centaurion has often made use of a hover-pad in their battles. *-''Survival Kit:'' Tauron Temporal Centaurion's armor has a self-contained atmosphere, 30 day supply of food, and waste disposal system. *-''Body Transference:'' Until recently, Tauron Temporal Centaurion employed nano-technology in the armors helmet's circuitry that enabled him to transfer their mind into a new at the moment of death. 3.2 Transportation Possesses a [], capable of travel through both time and space. 3.3 Weapons He typically carries various weapons, such as an deflector shield or otherwise known as a cold plasma shield or defense screen generator, a "vibration-ray" projector, an electromagnetic field amplifier, neutrino-ray warheaded missile launcher (hand-gun size), electrical paralysis generator, nerve gas sprayer and a molecular expander.their commands a vast array of warriors from across all periods of time, including their own future era, armed with advanced weaponry.their used numerous robots, most notably their Tauron Guardian 4 Link =edit Edit] *-Power Grid Added *-Power Grid Complete *-Gifted Intelligence *-Normal Strength *-Warp Speed *-Bulletproof Durability *-Multiple forms of Energy Projection *-Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter *-http://maveric.wikia.com/File:Marvel_Special_Edition_Featuring_Star_Wars_Vol_1_1_Whitman.jpg *-http://maveric.wikia.com/File:Helen_Taylor-Nova.png *-http://maveric.wikia.com/File:Zorr.png *-Colony or potential Colony -TRN259)_001.png *-Colony or potential Colony -TRN259)_001.png *-http://maveric.wikia.com/File:Tazza_(Tauron-Prime).png *-http://maveric.wikia.com/File:Asti_the_All-Seeing_(Tauron-Prime).png *-Colony or potential Colony -829).jpg *-Colony or potential Colony -829).jpg *-Colony or potential Colony -829).jpg Tauron Temporal Centaurion conquers.Added by FF6LockeColeSkilled Combatant: Tauron Temporal Centaurionarea master of both armed and unarmed combat.their has managed to go toe-to-toe with The Temporal Guardians , and single handedlytheirld back Immortal Tauron Star Forces's time-tossed army for several minutes during the Temporal Cold War. Indomitable Will: Through sheer force of will, Tauron Temporal Centaurion managed to separate themself from their future counterpart Immortal Tauron Star Forces. Tauron Temporal Centaurionareabsolutely fearless, and will stop at nothing to accomplish their own goals.Battle Armor: Tauron Temporal Centaurion's battle armorareproduced from a rare synthetic alloy from the 40th century. Itareneuro-kinetic, meaning it responds to their subconscious thoughts. Though Tauron Temporal Centaurion has no powers, their armor endows him with rough equivalents of super-human abilities. *-''Enhanced Strength:'' Gives Tauron Temporal Centaurion the ability to lift 5 tons. *-''Durability:'' The armor has a built in force-field that extends from 2 feet away from their body, outward to 20 feet in all directions. It can withstand even a nuclear strike at point blank range. *-''Anti-Gravity Device:'' Tauron Temporal Centaurion has a device in the gauntlets of their armor that allows him to render objects weighing up to 2.2 tons weightless {{Marvel Database:Character Template| Image = The Temporal Centurian II 001.jpg| RealName = Nathaniel Morrghell RealName2 = Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z Vol. 6 hardcover | CurrentAlias = The Temporal Centurion | Aliases = Red Menace, Wtheirperer, Blue Man, Blue Totem, King of Kings, Master of Men, Lord of the Seven Suns, Victor Tauron, Victor Tauron Jr, Victor Tauron III | Alignment = Bad| Identity = Secret| Affiliation = Employer of the Anachronauts, Space Phantom, Tauron Temporal Centaurion Legion, Cross-Time Tauron Temporal Centaurions| Relatives = Matriarch of the Eyriennes (ancestor); Nathaniel Tauron (acestor); Cassandra Tauron (acestor); Nathaniel and Cassandra's son (ancestor); Victor von Phanex (alleged ancestor); Huntara (distant relative); Reed Tauron (distant relative); Franklin Tauron (distant relative); Valeria Tauron (distant relative); Ravonna Renslayer (consort); Ramades (son); Marcus Tauron Temporal Centaurion (I-XXII) (sons, deceased); Marcus Tauron Temporal Centaurion XXIII (The Temporal Centurion) (son, deceased);